The present inventions are related to systems and methods for enhancing data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining signal to a noise ratio in a data processing system.
Various data processing circuits have been developed that include an analog to digital converter circuit providing a number of digital samples representing an analog data input. The digital samples equalized to yield an equalized output, and the equalized output is further processed by data detector and/or data decoder circuitry using a programmed target. In theory, a better programmed target should yield better performance by downstream data processing circuitry. However, knowledge of the quality of the programmed target is often impossible to discern, and is therefore difficult to improve.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.